


Repairing Vows.

by Lucy_Mariogld



Series: Married in red, Better off dead. [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technical marriage between them., The tags will change., They really need to fix their problems., beetlebabes, friendship first, friendship required, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Mariogld/pseuds/Lucy_Mariogld
Summary: Beetlejuice is back and Lydia doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Especially since their supposedly married. That wasn’t part of the plan, was it? And being sixteen and married isn’t ideal for the teenager struggling through highschool.Lydia is back and Beetlejuice doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing. Especially since their supposedly married. Two seconds of living before he was stabbed in the back. It wasn’t ideal for him but he needs Lydia’s help if he’s going to repair the damage between him and everyone else.Lydia Deetz was dealing with a boat-load of trouble.A boat-load of Beetlejuice.





	1. When to summon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. A knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Edit: I've added cover art! So please, enjoy!

* * *

Lydia Deetz wasn’t your average teenager. She knew that. She let loose a grumble, slamming her locker closed as she glanced down at the obsidian ring. Her heart softened seeing the ring before her brow became scrunched.

The ring she couldn’t remove. The ring she didn’t have the heart to remove.

It had been at least a year since the incident. At least, that what she told herself. She didn’t want to remember the past no matter how bittersweet it seemed. 

And the creep hadn’t been seen since. 

Those thoughts ran through her head as she held her backpack tightly, trudging through the almost abandoned hallways. Lydia narrowly dodged a puddle that had formed on the ground. It was almost completely abandoned and part of her loved it that way.

Skidding around the corner, she entered the bathroom, graffiti covering the back of the door visible as she pushed it aside. She lowered her backpack to her feet after stepping in front of the mirror. 

To say she hadn’t changed would be an overstatement. Her black hair had remained the same. Dresses were still a commodity but she had expressly warning Delia about dressing her in red clothing with frills. Especially since that particular red dress. What she was currently wearing wasn’t ideal for her fashion choices. A school uniform.

It was stuffy and awkward sometimes but at least it meant she didn’t have to decide every morning. She shoved those thoughts aside as she fixed her stringy hair. Staying after school for study and homework perhaps wasn’t the wisest idea but it was better than Adam or Barbra lecturing her again.

Her slightly peaceful silence was interrupted by someone else entering the bathroom. 

A tall and slim blonde’s shoes clicked against the ground as she was trailed by two other females. She paused, eyes glancing at Lydia who stood frozen like a deer in headlights. “Oh. If it isn’t little Miss Gloom and Doom. Get that latest shipment of black lipstick from the drug store?” The blonde snorted, flipping her hair wildly. Claire Brewster. She was the most loved person in their grade. Somehow, despite the restrictions on the uniform, she always found a way to show off her chest and elongated legs.

She was a total bitch.

Lydia remained silent, rapidly darting to grab her books before a painted claw flew down, grasping her wrist as her arm hovered over her belongings. “Claire asked you a question, _ slut _.” One of her goon’s shrill voices cut through her momentary confusion. 

For religious girls, they really had a foul vocabulary.

That last word sort of hurt. It wasn’t true in any way but it still hurt how they treated her. “I’m sorry, I don’t listen to idiotic blondes like you. What are you three doing here anyway?” Lydia snapped, trying to jerk her hand away.

Claire’s hand wasn’t removed. Instead, the blonde jerked Lydia up by her arm, dragging her out of the bathroom. “How about I teach you a lesson in talking back, _ bitch _?” She slammed Lydia into a locker, the sound of her head hitting it echoing around the hallway. Adam and Barbra had commanded her not to summon him unless necessary. Did this situation constitute a summoning? 

And then one of Claire’s goons withdrew a knife from her jacket pocket, the other instantly rifling through her backpack.

Lydia tried to squirm out of Claire’s vice-like grip, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She wasn't afraid, rather, she was enjoying the fear running through her veins. Yet if she got stabbed, she'd never hear the end of it from Barbra or Delia. 

And if she died, well that would be equally as bad as getting stabbed.

This definitely constituted a summoning. “Beetlejuice!” 

“What are you doing?” One of Claire’s goons questioned, recoiling as she dropped Lydia’s backpack to the ground.

“Beetlejuice!” Even the blonde seemed confused, her grip falling slightly. “BEETLEJUICE!” Lydia screamed, kicking upwards as a strange grey mist filled the hallways. 

“Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! It’s good to be back!” A hoarse voice chuckled, a pair of tentacles shooting out and grabbing onto Claire’s two friends, dragging them away screaming. Claire followed, being jerked upside-down as she was slammed into a locker. Laughter, deep laughter, followed the screaming as Claire was tossed down the hallway and back into the bathroom. 

“Stop it!!” Lydia screamed, running forward as she grabbed something in the mist. The fog seeped into the figure in the centre, a pair of eyes glancing at the teenager gripping onto his forearm. “Beetlejuice.” Her voice was small, barely a whisper as the two of them stared at each other.

“Lyds?” He seemed surprised, dirty black and white suit the same as it had been before. His hair, still a sickly green and musty black. Pale skin, crimson eyes, yellowed teeth, unshaved green stubble all the familiar things she had remembered him for. He smelt like old books and a rainy day. She felt her heart lurching. Part of her wanted to embrace him and then she remembered what he did. “Oh my god. Babes, I’m so glad-Hey, what’s wrong?” She had let go of his arm, backing away slowly with tears forming in her eyes.

“I shouldn’t have summoned you… “ Lydia whispered, holding her hands close to her face as she turned to run. She had reached the door, bursting into the cool evening air.

“Lydia, wait!” His hand was grasped around hers. Pausing, she stared at him for a moment, her voice stuck in her throat as she just stared. They just stared. The moonlight shone in his hair as shifted to purple, guilt etched into his face. _ Guilt _ . Beetlejuice felt _ guilty _? “I’m sorry ‘bout the marriage thing.” 

There it was, the apology she had waited ages for. Yet it didn’t feel as satisfying as she had expected it to be. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, vibrating. “Please, Lydia, just give me a moment-” He had said please. He paused to sigh. “Look, babes, just gimme another chance, Scarecrow.” In his other hand was her backpack, gripped tightly between painted black fingernails.

Her phone vibrated again, this time, ringing. Someone was calling her. 

“I-” Lydia began to say yet she shut her mouth, glancing at the ground. She didn’t have the heart to tell him she missed him. She had missed those days spent between the two of them in the house on the hill. Those days with freedom from being invisible. She wasn’t invisible when he was around.

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, kid.” His voice was still gravelly and deep, his brows forming a regretful tableau. “Why couldn’t it have just been us together? Ya know, all alone in the haunted house on the hill, Lyds? No adults, no regrets.”

“No marriage?” She bitterly mentioned, turning away.

“I’m sorry.”

The phone buzzed once more, ringing again. 

Lydia’s hand shot down towards her pocket, withdrawing the device carefully. It was the house phone. Holding a finger towards her lips, indicating her wish for Beetlejuice to remain silent, she answered the call. “Hello?” She sheepishly spoke through the receiver. 

‘_ LYDIA! OH THANK GOD YOU’RE ALRIGHT!’ _ Barbra’s voice shouted through. She let loose a strangled expression in response, much to Beetlejuice’s amusement.

“Hi, Barbra. Is something wrong?” 

‘_ You were suppose to be home ten minutes ago! What happened?!’ _ She sounded panicked, concerned.

“I ran into an old friend.” She tried to summarize it as simply as she could without lying. She heard a few whispers she couldn’t make out in the background of the phone call until she heard Barbra speak once more.

‘_ Come home as soon as you can, Lydia. _’ With that, Barbra hung up the call.

"Lydia-"

"You screwed up." She said, painstakingly blunt in her word choice. Lydia stared at her phone for a moment. What if she let him follow her home? She glanced up at the monster in question, nibbling her lip a little.

Hand still gripping hers, Beetlejuice glanced down, a frown appearing. “I thought you’d, uh, summoned me sooner, ya know? For what it’s worth, I’m still dead!” He smiled crookedly, yellowed teeth shining through. She looked at him, a cold and calculating expression plastering her face before it softened. He glanced back up, smile growing. “Oh. This is yours.” He passed over her black bag, zipped up and the patches on the sides still intact.

“I’m surprised that you’re still wearing it!” Beetlejuice muttered out of nowhere. He pointed a finger towards the obsition ring around her thinner appendage. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” She smiled, a smile growing ever so slightly. Lydia moved forward, grabbing Beetlejuice into a hug, her body beginning to shake. “I missed you so much, Beej.”

“Hey, what’s wrong, babes?” His arms were wide open before she placed a hand softly against her back. Beetlejuice moved his palm up and down as Lydia began to cry. Lydia was crying. It seemingly confused Beetlejuice, the born-dead male attempting to comfort her. “Uh, you wanna, like, murder something?” He sheepishly asked.

“I should go home.” She responded with a sniffle. Lydia glanced upwards, releasing Beetlejuice from her embrace, wiping the few tears had formed. With a bittersweet smile, she lifted her bag up to her shoulder.

“Let’s go home, Beej.”


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like stripes?

She eased the wooden door open, polished school shoes tapping against the patio flooring as Lydia entered her home. “I’m home!” She declared, walking into the living room. The living room was a mixture of modern and the past. New wallpaper, picked out by both Delia and the Maitlands adored the wall. Truly, the only so-called 'modern' furniture was the vase on the mantle and the coffee table.

She spotted Barbra sitting on the couch, enraptured in conversation with Delia and Adam.

They turned to look at her, a grave look on their faces. Her father wasn’t home yet. And why they looked so serious confused her for a moment. “Lydia. There’s something we all need to tell you.” Adam spoke up, patting the empty seat beside himself. Lydia glanced back at the open door for a moment, wondering where Beetlejuice had wandered off to before stepping forward.

“Alright…” She dragged out her words, dumping her bag to the ground. She slipped herself onto the couch, formerly belonging to the Maitlands, with unease. “What’s up?”

“Lydia, we think, well…” For once, Delia was struggling with telling her something.

“We think Beetlejuice might be back.” Barbara finally stated, letting loose a long sigh.

Her reaction wasn’t the one her family was expecting. A small giggle formed into a laugh as she witnessed someone poking his head through the wall behind both Delia and the Maitlands. Snickering, she spoke. “You think? I mean, it’s kinda likely.” 

Laughter threatened to interrupt her.

“What’s so-AHHh!” Adam let loose a beautiful and shrill scream when he turned around a second later.

“Hi.” Beetlejuice joyously greeted, Delia joining in the chorus of terror. “Woah! Woah! Woah! Hey!” Out of nowhere, Barbra pulled forth a broom, possibly from the kitchen as she stormed forward.

“GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE YOU PERVERTED PEST!” She screamed, wacking him with the broom.

Beetlejuice held up his arms in defence, an attempt to block the blows from above. “Ah! Babs! Please stop! Ouch!” He then proceeded to hiss like a rabid cat, swatting his hands around.

“Stop it!” Lydia shouted, grasping hold of the broom as everyone stared at her. “ _ I’m  _ the reason he’s here.” 

There was a moment of silence until Adam spoke up. “Wait, what? Why?” 

It was a simple question, something she  _ could  _ easily answer. And so she did. "Wellll… you did say I could summon him if I was in danger. You said it. Last week." She was sheepishly tapping her fingers together as they stared. The broom had become neglected to Barbra, the ghostly women lowering her makeshift weapon until it stood rigid and upright.

"I didn't actually think anything would happen," Barbra mumbled until she glanced at the ground. Her sudden mood shift changed yet again as she let loose a worried sigh. "What happened at school, Lydia?"

"One of the girls." Lydia didn't elaborate.

But Beetlejuice did instead. "She had a knife!"

"A KNIFE?!" The three parental figures screamed in tandem, startled even more.

"Dear god… " Adam was flat out panicking as he gripped onto the couch. 

“Then I threw her into the bathroom!” Beetlejuice shouted enthusiastically. “I  _ wanted _ to drown her but whatever.” He had somehow produced a popcorn box full of bugs, the slimy insects attempting to climb out before the demon munched on them. They looked at Beetlejuice with slight horror, all expect for Lydia who stifled her laughter again.

“Can he stay, please?” Lydia begged, eyes wide. “I promise I’ll only summon him when I need to! Please!”

“Please! I’ll be good!” Beetlejuice joined in her pleas, falling to his knees dramatically as he clung onto Babra’s ghostly green dress. Babra didn’t recoil, rather, she just glanced over at Adam and Delia. 

“We’ll see. Lydia, you need to wait until your father gets home, alright?” Delia stated. To Beetlejuice, it must have been a yes, as he darted up, grabbing the mortal women in a greasy hug. He squeezed her tightly before screaming his words. 

“Oh, thank you! Thank you!” In Beetlejuice’s embrace, Delia began to grow purple.

“Breathe! I need to breathe!” She yelped. Beetlejuice seemed to have gotten the hint as he let go, dropping her to side as he awkwardly shuffled back and forth. 

“Whoops. I forgot ya breathers need to.. Ya know… breathe.” Lydia let loose a snort, grabbing onto Beetlejuice’s arm. 

“I want to show him my bedroom!” Without waiting for a response from her parental figures, she dragged Beetlejuice up the stairs.

Her school shoes were tossed to the floor the moment she opened the bedroom door, her backpack following soon after. “Woah, Babes. I love it!” Beetlejuice declared the instant he saw the environment that Lydia called her bedroom. 

A black fur rug adorned the wooden flooring, countless pillows of a range of dull colours were piled on the edge of the single bed. There were so many tones of black that covered the furniture, it seemingly surprised Beetlejuice. Photographs were pinned to the wall, at least a hundred individual images, some of which were of landscapes while others were portraits.

What caused Beetlejuice to brim with joy was the sight of the wallpaper. 

Stripes. Black and white stripes. 

Lydia had noticed his behaviour at this point, watching the starry-eyed demon with a smirk. “You like the wallpaper? I asked my Dad to get it a while ago.” She hummed with amusement.

Beej had begun to plaster himself against the wall the moment Lydia turned away. He would have camouflaged himself with the stripes if not for his suit covered in unknown grime and filth. "It's  _ beautiful _ ." 

With a chuckle, Lydia took the opportunity to remove her uniform, tossing the blazer onto her bed along with her skirt. "Don't look, alright, Beej?" With that, she slipped a black shirt and a pair of black and grey striped pants over her rather small frame. She didn't bother taking off her socks at that point. She removed the safety pin from her hair, ruffling her short mane for a second.

After changing, she flipped herself onto the bed, watching as Beetlejuice ran a finger across one of the many stripes. "So." There was a loud  _ click _ when Lydia slammed the ring onto the bedside table.

"Huh?" He seemed confused until he spotted the item on the table. "Oh. Yeah… Look, Scarecrow, it was just a green-card thing."

"I know that. I just want to be friends, Beej. I should really go to bed. Daddy isn't home until later. He's working late.  _ Again _ ." She mumbled that last word a little bitterly. 

"Oh. Alright," Was all Beetle juice mumbled, his shoulders slumping as his hair altered to a dark purple. It shifted back before she could ask about it. Lydia didn't quite know why he was upset. Perhaps it was because he couldn't scare her father as soon as he wanted. 

Ignoring the demon in the room, she slipped into bed, eyeing him for a second afterwards. "Goodnight Beetlejuice." She smiled, turning off the lamp beside her.

"Night Lyds."


	3. No. Absolutely, not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, some things are left unsaid.

Beetlejuice hovered above Lydia's bed, idly picking at his dirty stubble. A million thoughts ran through his head as he did so. The first being why Lydia was still clinging to that stupid ring.

"I don't get it." He mumbled. He didn't do anything too bad, right? It was just a green card thing. It was kind of fair for her to stab him.

Dang it, Beetlejuice was confused.

He leant backwards, facing the ceiling with a bitter snarl. She had even added stripes to her room. It hadn't been like that before. Maybe she was just lying in wait to murder him again. 

He glanced down at her sleeping form, a look of brotherly love as a sigh followed his gaze "I don't get you, kid. I will _never _understand you." He witnessed her shifting in her sleep, his brows knitting in confusion when he overheard her speaking in her sleep.

A singular word slipped out of her mouth. “Beetlejuice… “

She was muttering his name in her sleep. It threw him for a loop as he stared, freezing as if he had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

The moment he saw her in that hallway, he saw that she still had that cunning look in her eyes, the same one that was seen the moment she said _ 'I do' _. The same look she had when she had convinced him about her supposed romantic intentions towards him. He wouldn’t have done what he did if she wasn’t the only sane mortal he had ever come in contact with. He would have married the Maitlands if he could. 

It just didn’t turn out that way, had it?

Beetlejuice knew he couldn't return to the Netherworld. Not after he had fucked his way through that hell-hole. He sighed again. 

Despite witnessing Lydia fall asleep moments ago, sunlight was already filtering itself through the thin grey curtains. 

And then the alarm clock went off, startling Beetlejuice from his thoughts. Lydia stirred awake, slamming a fist against the annoyingly mechanic object. "Oh for fucks sake." She hollered.

"Hey, language, Scarecrow." Beetlejuice reprimand, placing his hands on his hips as he floated downwards, a scowl on his face.

"Morning, Beej." Lydia slurred out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before yawning.

"Morning, babes." 

“Did you stay there the entire night?” She questioned, eyeing him. She shifted herself upright, baggy t-shirt slipping a little off of her shoulder.

“You bet’cha. Time passes differently for the dead! How’d you sleep, kid?” His previously distracted mood shifted to his usual upbeat one. “So, what’s the plan today? Oh! What if we scare that old lady across the street!”

“How do you know about Ms Hickory?” She watched him with amused suspicion, twirling her blanket around in her fingers.

“I just do, kid! Geez, yer killin’ me here.” He joked, leaning against the bedhead with a smirk. Lydia pushed her bedsheets aside, dangling her legs over the edge. “But seriously, what are we gonna do today?”

“It’s Saturday. We still need to talk to Dad about all… “ She paused, using her hands to motion towards him. “_ This _.”

Beetlejuice just grinned, yellow teeth appearing. “I doubt he’ll say no!” 

* * *

“No!” A gruff voice shouted. “Absolutely not, Lydia! We will not have that perverted monster in our house.” Lydia’s father looked at her with a stern look. He wasn’t angry, just disappointed.

“Dammit.” Lydia overheard Beetlejuice mutter, slumping his shoulders.

“He apologised!” She gestured to the monster in question. Beetlejuice sat crossed legged, arms crossed as he floated near Lydia's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Chuck! I ain't gonna do nothing. I mean," He paused, sticking a finger in his ear. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"What does he mean by that, Lydia?" Charles Deetz tapped his foot against the wooden floor, watching the two with a mixture of concern, hatred and suspicion. 

“I may have fucked my way through the Netherworld.” He stuck a piece of earwax into his mouth, slightly disgruntled as Charles released a grimace.

“_ Language _.” He hissed, placing a palm against his forehead. 

“Okay, from the bottom of my heart; My bad.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes as he untangled his legs.

“Please, Dad! Please, can you let him stay?” Lydia begged, practically clinging to her father. Charles looked at Beetlejuice and Lydia in tandem.

After a long silence, he heaved a heavy sigh. “_ Fine _ . On one condition.” He gripped a hand forward, grabbing Beetlejuice by his dirty tie. “ _ Nothing questionable, _you hear me?” 

Beetlejuice’s hair shifted to yellow for a brief moment before he mumbled out his next sentence. “Alright! Alright! I... _ promise. _” He practically spat the last word out as if it was a poisonous morsel. There was a moment of silence until Charles let go of Beetlejuice, a scowl still plastered on his face. 

“Thank you!” Lydia screeched, grabbing her father into a hug. She released him a moment later, her black dress falling behind her as she beamed at Beetlejuice. 

Without waiting for her father to say another word, she grasped hold of the demon, rushing upstairs. 

“So, what are we gonna do?” He asked, watching as she pulled the door closed with a click. She didn’t respond, rather she began to look for something. Lydia pulled fourth her camera, slinging it around her neck.

“Can you… leave the house?” She asked with caution, picking up her book bag as she slung over her shoulder. 

“As long as yer wearing that ring of yours.” He mumbled, pointing towards the band around her finger as his hair flushed a purplish colour. She really needed to chart that. 

“Alright… “ She dragged out her words, slowly easing herself towards the door. She opened it, motioning for Beetlejuice to follow after her. He floated, knees bent and hands in his pockets. 

“Where we going, babes?” He asked as they wandered down the staircase. 

Lydia didn’t respond, rather, she just walked out the front door and took a sharp left. They walked down the hill rather quickly, reaching the forest that bordered the town. “Babesss! Where are we goooooing?” Beetlejuice whined, throwing back his head roughly.

“I want to take photos of something.” She murmured, sitting on a rock that was jutting out beside the river. She lifted her camera up, glancing to find that she had at least ten frames left. The scene itself was rather normal and peaceful, a small brook flowing through the woodland. It was slightly chilly, late autumn air causing the leaves beneath them to become crisper.

“What do you wanna take a photo of?” He questioned, floating above her as he idly watched.

“You.” Was all Lydia responded with, smirking intently.

He stared back at her before letting loose a grumble. “You wanna take a photo of _ me _? Ya know I don’t show up on film, Scarecrow.” He complained, sitting cross-legged despite still hovering in the air. 

“I know. But aren’t you physical right now?” His eyes seemed to widen with realization as if he had forgotten that key detail in a matter of minutes.

“_ Oh yeeeeah _. Then I suppose you could take a few.” His signature smirk was back as he began to pose for her camera.

* * *

“That was fun, Lyds!” Beetlejuice chuckled as he trailed along after Lydia, the raven-haired teenager lowering her synthetic gloves to the table as the red safe light of the darkroom glowed around them. 

“Hmm. Yeah, it was.” She murmured, pouring the fixer bath into the container that held her negatives. Lydia watched him from the corner of her eye as she developed her film, shaking the container in her grasp. Gently, she shifted them up, moving over to the sink rapidly.

“Why does it take so long?” He questioned, peering over her shoulder as she rinsed the chemicals off with the flowing water.

“Because I need to develop them first, Beej.” She responded with a mischievous grin. He pulled out a popcorn box, picking up the scattering bugs that fled. Beetlejuice bit down on a few, the crunching noise alerting Lydia. “Beetlejuice, you can’t-” And then she remembered. “Oh wait, it doesn’t matter if you accidentally consume any chemicals. You're already dead.”

She added the last few chemicals, shaking them in their container before draining it all completely. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Insult the dead guy.” Beej snorted, jokingly. Lydia drew fourth the two rolls of film that had been inside, clipping them and hanging them up in the corner of the room as Beetlejuice trailed after her like a pet.

“So, what do you want to do now, _ wifey _?” He commented, hovering on his stomach, snack long-forgotten. 

“Did-You just-! Are you fucking kidding me?!” She looked at him with abject horror at his word choice. Her filter had been turned off at that singular point in time. A snarl crossed her face. “I. Am. Not. Your. _ Wife _.” Lydia hissed between gritted teeth. 

“Hey-Woah! I didn’t mean it like that, babes. I was just-” He waved his hands around, acting like a child.

“Then what did you mean?” She growled coldly, turning towards the door with a huff. He grabbed her by the wrist.

“I wanna make it work, Lyds. I really do. I wanna do this whole-”

“No. Absolutely not! I don’t-” She was rapidly becoming hysterical.

“You don’t care for me that way, do you?” Despite the red light, she could still see his hair altering colour, shifting to what she assumed what a deep and dark blue.

“I just want to be friends, Beej.” Lydia mumbled honestly.

“I want to make this work, Lydia. Please-”

“And I want things to go back to the way we were before that _ marriage _.” She looked sullen at the floor. She heard him growing under his breath.

“Well, fuck you.” He growled, anger radiating from him.

She lifted her head up, watching as he angrily stormed out of the darkroom. He slammed the basement door behind himself despite being a ghost, leaving behind an emotionally wounded Lydia. 


	4. Invisible and on the roof. Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're invisible when you're sad.

“Go away, Beetlejuice. I don’t want to talk to you.” Lydia muttered through the door, her back pressed against it firmly. She heaved a long sigh. She had screwed up. 

She knew he was just joking. Why did she have to say what she said? Why did he have to say what he said?

But for fucks sake, it frustrated her. She shouldn’t be that upset by it. The tears slipping down her cheeks told a different story. He wanted to fix things so terribly it made her feel even more guilty over it. He just wanted to make it work. Lydia glanced down at the ebony ring around her finger, choking back another tear-jerking sob. 

“ _ Lydia. Can we just talk about this? _ ” Lydia didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to ignore everything that occurred down in the darkroom. Down in the basement. She heard a frustrated snarl before Beetlejuice declared his next statement. “ _ Fine! If you don’t wanna talk, we won’t talk! _ ” There was a loud thump as something was toppled over. 

And then there was silence.

After what seemed like hours, yet only a moment, did Lydia finally stripped her back from the door, rising to her feet. She eased the door open to see Adam fussing over one of Delia’s delicate crystalline statues which had been shattered on the wooden floor. Her stepmother was most likely out at that market she favoured at that point.

“Oh no, what am I going to do? Delia loved this statue-Oh, Lydia!” Adam squeaked out. He had spotted Lydia in her doorway who had begun to eye the ghostly man. The fatherly figure instantly darted over to her, placing a cold hand against Lydia’s cheek. “Are you alright?” He questioned.

Adam knew she had been crying. Shit.  _ Adam  _ knew she had been crying.

“Y-Yep! Just fine.” She rapidly lied, rubbing her eyes in hopes she could remove the salty residue around her corneas. 

“Did something happen with Beetlejuice?” Adam seemed to know exactly what was wrong as he motioned for Lydia to sit down on the floor with him. “It’s alright. You can tell me.” 

“We had… an argument. In the basement. He wants this whole marriage thing to work. He..” She paused, wiping a tear away. “I don’t think he knows about the whole being married thing.” Adam let loose a small chortle, breaking out into a smile. 

“I think he knows more about the whole being dead thing.” Adam was joking but it made Lydia smile at least a little bit. 

“Yeah. You’re right. I just don’t.. know anymore.” Lydia sighed, fiddling with her wedding band with a lingering bittersweet taste in her mouth. 

“It’s alright not to know things, Lydia. Just take it slowly. If he wants to try, you should try.”

“You’re right. I’ll talk to him.”

* * *

Elsewhile, Beetlejuice was murdering the closest thing he could get his hands on. The small bird in his bloodied grasp didn’t stand much of a chance as he threw the wing-less thing off the roof. Sulking, he slumped his shoulders. Winter River was lain out in a wide expanse before him, late afternoon sky showing the hustle and bustle below. If they could see him, it would be a different story for them Beej supposed.

He let loose a sigh, dragging his hand through his now blue hair. Invisible. That’s how he had felt last time he was on the roof alone. 

“You’re invisible when you’re me. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, I keep ending up back here. Invisible and on the roof. Again!” He screamed towards the sky. He heaved a heavy sigh, leaning his back onto the roof as he dangled a hand over. “Dammit. Why do I keep messing things up with Lyds?” 

“I don’t think the sky has an answer for you, Beetlejuice.” A voice stirred him from his supposed thinking. Beej glanced up to see Barbra standing by the window to the attic. How long she had been there, Beetlejuice didn’t know. 

“What do you want, Babs? I’m busy brodin’ and stuff.” He grumbled, sitting upright as he clenched his fists tightly. He was too upset to flirt with Barbra at that point, crossing his arms with an elongated sigh. 

“You smashed one of Delia’s statues.” She commented, the ghostly female sitting down beside Beetlejuice. She adjusted her dress for a moment until she glanced back at her newest companion. 

“So? That thing was stupid anyway.” The demon snapped back, hair flaring a deep red before it returned to its bluish tint. 

“What’s wrong, Beetlejuice. You're normally not this upset.” Barbra pressed. Beej let lose another sigh, grumbling under his breath until he finally spoke up.

“Had a fight with the little scarecrow.” He said, idly scratching his filthy stubble. A bug scampered across his shoulder until it was snatched up by a pair of dirty black fingernails. Beetlejuice plopped the creature into his mouth without a second thought, much to Barbra’s disagreement. 

“What did you fight about?” 

“I told her I wanted to try the whole marriage thing. I know she’s just a kid but… she’s also my  _ wife _ at this point. I just wanna fix things between us. I just wanna be her… I dunno,  _ husband _ ?” 

Barbra released a visible grimace, shakily placing a hand against Beej’s knee.

“Beetlejuice. You can’t force someone to like you. I think you should at least fix your friendship with Lydia before you proceed with the whole being married thing.” Beetlejuice let loose a snort in response to her last few words, scratching under his arm with another sigh. 

“Yer right. I’ll talk to her.”

* * *

“Beej-” Lydia spat out, seeing the demon in question hovering on the edge of the roof. She hadn’t seen him since yesterday. He had vanished after their argument. He had vanished after she had locked herself in her room. And here he was, on the roof.

“Lyds-” He muttered at the same time, looking at her with wide-eyes. 

“I want- _ wanna _ -say sorry!” They both shouted at each other in tandem, teary eyed and regretful. Lydia held a hand to her mouth, other hand gripping tightly on the wood frame of the window. She had barely stepped outside before Beetlejuice had spotted her. She choked back tears as Beetlejuice moved forward, scoping her into a tight embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, Lyds. I promise I-”

“Hey, not it’s not your fault. I-” She paused, looking up at him. Her hair was poking out in places as her body was pressed against his filthy suit, hand placed against where his heart would have been if he was still alive. “I shouldn’t have said those things, Beej. You just wanna-”

“No. I won’t try anything if you don’t want to, Lydia. I would never do that to ya.” She shifted from him, glancing down at her feet with a noticeable grimace. 

“You love me, don’t you?” She said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Kid, what do ya-”

“I don’t feel that way towards you, Beej.” His previous smile had fallen to a frown. His hair shifted to reddish purple, his face going as far as to show how upset he was. And then Beetlejuice was the one crying. He let loose a sniffle as he fell to his knees. "Hey! Woah! Calm down, Beej." Lydia fell down to his level, grasping him in a hug. 

“You won’t leave me, right?” He was clinging tightly to her as if he was anchored to the hug itself.

“Just because I don’t feel that way about you doesn’t mean I don’t want us to be friends, Beetlejuice.” She let loose a sigh, rubbing a hand across his back. His constant mood swings were difficult to keep up with at that point. “I just wanna be BF-F-F-F's. So how ‘bout it, Beetlejuice?” 

“Promise you won’t leave me?” Lydia didn’t quite understand where the leaving part came in. Yet deep down, she knew Beetlejuice would never forgive her unless she agreed. 

“I promise, Beej.” She felt a cool breeze across her own cheeks as she sat down beside him, dangling her legs over the edge. 

It was a late Sunday afternoon, evening crawling forth slowly. “We’re on the roof.” She breathed out. His sniffling had long stopped. He was now sitting beside her, leaning against her mortal body.

“Yeah.”

“What would have happened if I had jumped, Beej?” She asked after a moment of silence, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“You’d be stuck workin’ as a civil servant. Ain’t a fun job. My Ma was in charge of those suckers who commited suicide.” He had drawn forth a couple bugs, munching on them between his words. He was always eating bugs. Perhaps he had an eating problem. It would seem quite likely. “That demon deserved what she got.”

“Did you find your dad?” Beetlejuice seemingly froze up at this question, his hair shifting colours so rapidly Lydia couldn’t pin-point a single one. He let loose a small snarl.

“No. Seems that my mom doesn’t keep many organized files on born-deads. It’s fucking annoying.” He growled, flinging the bug in his grasp over the edge. Lydia felt her stomach clenching. Perhaps it was from Beej's sudden mood shift or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. She had, after all, neglected both breakfast and lunch for Beetlejuice today alone.

"You alright, babes?" He seemingly noticed her discomfort. How long had she been shifting in place? "Have you eaten today?" Beetlejuice hit the mark instantly.

"Uh… not quite. It’s fine, Beej-Hey!” As Lydia spoke, he had swooped in, picking her up in a whirlwind of lights.  _ Show off _ , She thought as she screwed her eyes closed, her stomach leaping inside her gut. They had been on the roof yet when Lydia jerked her eyes open they were in the kitchen and a shrill scream echoed in her ears. Practically leaping out of his arms, she let loose a small giggle at the sight of Delia and Barbra panicking at their sudden arrival. 

“ _ Don’t do that! _ ” Delia breathed out, picking up the utensil she had dropped. Barbra was hovering over a pot of something, the smell of onions, meat and herbs in the air.

“She hasn’t eaten. Isn’t that a thing you breathers need to do?” Beetlejuice gestured to Lydia who was awkwardly shuffled on her heels. Barbra looked a little disappointed, motioning for Delia to pass her a bowl. 

“Lydia, what have we told you about eating?” Beetlejuice stared at Delia, black fingernails scratching his grimy stubble. His eyes darted between the two breathers with concern and interest.

“That unlike with kale salad, we need to eat,” Lydia responded with an eye roll and a monotone snarl. 

“Well, you’re lucky that me and Barbra just finished making dinner.” The teenager eyed the plate of baked mushrooms and salad on the bench. Barbra present Lydia with the bowl of what she presumed was stew as the ghost pointed to the dining room table. 

“Eat, young lady.” She reprimanded with a motherly smile. Grumbling and muttering obscenities under her breath, Lydia walked into the dining room. She clicked the large screen door closed behind her with a disgruntled sigh. She eased herself down at the table, idly playing with the spoon rather than actually eating. Beetlejuice sat himself down beside her, watching her fiddling. 

He leant against his elbows, watching. After a minute, he let loose a sigh. “You’ve gotta eat, Lyds.” She stared at him for a moment, cold and calculating. With a grumble, she picked up the spoon and stuck a spoonful of the chunky liquid into her mouth. Beetlejuice let loose a laugh when she replied with a small hum of contentment.

“You know what, this is actually pretty good. Delia normally cooks her useless vegan food. I think Barbra added some bacon into this.” She scooped another spoonful, plopping it into her mouth. 

“Oh yeah. She’s one of those people ain’t she? Jesus, pass me the Dramamine.” He chuckled, beginning to float upwards as he leant backwards on his arms. “Why… why aren’t you eating, babes?” Lydia looked up to see him staring down at her with concern.

“I was concerned about you.” She replied with a minor shrug. 

“That doesn’t mean you should stop eating.” He muttered. Beetlejuice declared something to himself then and there. He would stop at nothing to get his best friend to eat and, you know, not die. He couldn’t let her die. It would be useless. 

If she was dead, he’d be invisible again.


	5. He’s just a really interesting dead guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrow can still sting even with someone by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm editing and posting this at 1:30 in the morning. I should really get some sleep but I just had that one last paragraph ta write. Anyway, here it is.

“Beetlejuice, what are you doing?” Barbra Maitland placed a hand on her hip, watching the born-dead male glance at her like a child. It was midnight, the pale moonlight shining through the curtains nearby. He was huddled over what looked like a photo album.

“Just… lookin’ through Lyd’s pictures.” He withdrew a still of a wilted flower, an innocent-looking grin on his face. 

Barbra eyed him for a moment before floating forward. She looked at him with a calculating look. She eased herself down beside him, placing a hand on the album as she slowly shut it closed. “Beetlejuice, define what love is for me?”

Beetlejuice looked confused at Barbra’s question, scratching his filthy green stubble. The question had come out of nowhere and it seemingly startled him. “Uh, isn’t it sex or something? Like, ya know, something that you breathers have ta make yerselves feel better and less, I dunno, sad?”

“How would you define your love for Lydia?”

All Barbra got was another confused stare and an open jaw.

* * *

“LYDDDDIA! LYDDDDDDDIA” A very loud voice stirred said teenager from her rather nice dream. Lydia creaked her eyes open to see Beetlejuice hovering above her. Her alarm was blaring in the background, white noise to her as she burst out yawning.

“Fuck. What’s up?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, dismissing the alarm.

“Charlies says yer late for school.” He pointed to the clock as she jerked up, screaming obscenities as she ran to her dresser. 

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?!” She screamed, tossing her school shoes towards her bed, fixing her hair with a safety pin before picking up the rest of her clothing.

“You kept putting your alarm on snooze. I thought you needed sleep.” He sheepishly responded. “Oh and let me get that.” He grabbed onto her shoulder twirling her around. Lydia glanced down to see that her uniform was plaster on her. 

“Oh. Thanks.” She moved forward, picking up her backpack hastily stuffing whatever homework she had finished over the weekend inside. She lifted it up to her shoulder, glancing at Beetlejuice. He looked like a sad puppy, practically begging for her to take him with her to school. She let loose a sigh. “Fine. You can come with me to school,  _ IF _ , you don’t cause anything.” She pointed a finger at him, her ring finger to be exact.

“YES!” He jumped up, practically tackling her to the ground. “Let’s go!” She let loose a chuckle, dragging him down the stairs with her. She stumbled down the hallway, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen. Her father watched her, glancing up from his newspaper before smiling. 

“Have a good day at school, Lydia.” He roughly stated, waving her out of the door. Beetlejuice looked overjoyed as Lydia pulled her bike forward, mounting it as she began her descending ride to school.

* * *

“And then I was like ‘ _ Yeah? Well that was a soliloquy so you’re the one who’s being rude! _ ’ God slash Satan, they were _ soooo _ boring.” Beetlejuice flung his head back to exaggerate his point. He hovered over her head, regaling her with stories from before they met. Lydia tried desperately to stifle her laughter as she scrawled notes in her notebook. The teacher at the head of the class listed off some more religious blather as she continues to drone.

The was a small  _ thunk _ on the desk as a ball of paper that had been screwed up landed among her hands. “What was that?” Beej asked, hovering so close she felt a chill running down her arm. She looked at Beetlejuice from the corner of her eye, glancing at where she presumed the note had come from before unfurling it. Spread out on the sheet of paper was an array of words. None of them were nice. Claire caught her eye. Despite the scare last Friday night, she had only escaped with a bruised arm and a black eye. Claire smirked giving her a stomach twisting smirk as Lydia’s face flushed red. 

“Lyds? Oh, fuck no!” She heard Beetlejuice snarl, hot liquid dripping down her cheeks. The teacher had noticed her sudden outburst. 

“Is something wrong, Miss Deetz?” The teacher looked at her, lowering the chalk in her fingers with a narrowed look. “Do you need to ask something?”

“I-I..” Lydia stammered, wiping the flowing tears from her cheeks before she got pelted by another wade of paper. The class burst out laughing, a few even throwing insults towards Lydia.

“Just say my name, kid! I can make ‘em suffer!” Beetlejuice was screaming in her ear also. She jerked from her spot, sprinting out of the classroom as if her life depended on it. Lydia slammed the door closed, tumbling down the corridor until she reached the bathroom. 

Gripping tightly onto the stall door, she eased it closed, fumbling to lock it as the tears blurred her vision. She collapsed to the ground, releasing another wave of tears. They just had to go there. The note was crumpled in her fingers, some of the ink smudged. She glanced upwards, opening the note again. Only a few words yet they hurt like plummeting from a roof into a birdbath. “Hey Mom, Dead Mom.” She mumbled, wiping away more tears. “I still wanna see you. They call me a witch and I should be flattered. They called you a monster, Dead Mom. T-They... desecrated your name, Dead Mom. I need a little help here.”

“Lydia? You alright?” The voice of the ghost half-way through the stall door asked. “Oh, Lyds.” He sighed, seeing her sobering state.

Lydia looked up at him, wiping the tears away. “I’m f-fine, Beej.”

“C’mon, girl. Just say my name three times in a row! I can make ‘em suffer. Don’t you wanna hear that beautiful sound again?” Beetlejuice said, leaning on his elbows as he floated forward. Lydia let loose a sniffle, clutching the stupid note close. 

“You didn’t read what they wrote, did you?” Her voice was an emotional whisper, Beetlejuice lowering himself to sit beside her in the rather cramped stall. The bell blared, barely audible through the bathroom door. It was lunchtime, Lydia knew that much.

“I saw, babes. ‘Course I saw. Look, don’t let that get ya down. You’ve got me ta be yer backup!” He placed a hand on her shoulder, awkwardly patting it as if he didn’t know quite how to comfort her.

“I can give her more than a black eye, Lyds. If you hadn’t stopped me-” She noticed that his hair had flared a dangerous red. He paused, his hair shifting to a white. A colour she had never seen him display before. His hair was like a mood ring. Lydia supposed it was to do with his emotions. “You would have forgiven me if I murdered one of them, would you?” He looked terrified, glancing at her with wide eyes. “You would leave me, wouldn’t you?”

She didn’t respond, rather, she shifted a little, placing herself on his lap as she gripped his hand. He grabbed her into a hug, his grip tight. “I’m sorry. I’m not that great… Look, I can help you get revenge. But I won’t force ya to do anything ya don’t wanna do, Scarecrow.”

While Beetlejuice was talking, they overheard the bathroom door being swung open, a loud yet familiar voice echoing forward.

“-And she, like, ran from the room crying. That bitch deserved to feel like shit, right Lara?” Brewster. Lydia grew wide-eyed as she glanced at Beej. His looked pissed. She felt a shiver creep down her spine as her lip turned upright in a curt smirk.

“I can’t believe she got someone to punch you, Claire.” Lara cooned. She was fawning over the horrid bitch. Lydia peered through the crack as another girl froze by the sink like a deer in headlights. “Oh look, it’s Twiggy Molly! Have you puked up your guts yet, you skinny tryhard?” The girl by the sink, Molly, shrunk back, shoulder blade hitting the porcelain. Lydia had had enough. 

She jerked the lock open, slamming the door forward as she screamed. “You done picking on people, Brewster?” Lydia snarled, fury in her eyes. Claire only had one friend to back her up this time. She could hear Beetlejuice’s corse chuckle behind her. 

“Oh. If it isn't Miss Doom and Gloom herself. You done sulking, bitch?” Claire retorted. 

His breath brushed against her ear, her body releasing an involuntary shiver. “Say my name, Lyds.” Beej’s horse voice hissed, a hint of a chuckle just there. 

“Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice!” Lydia rapidly spoke, the temperature rapidly dropping as Claire let loose a small yelp. Clarie charged forward as she tried to punch Lydia, nailing her in the nose. Lydia let lose a small hiss, clutching her now bleeding nose as Clarie swung forward again. 

Her fist was caught by a fifth figure in the bathroom, a horrifying grin on the monsters face. Although, this monster was  _ Lydia _ ’s monster. Molly had shrunk back further, defensive. Lara, Claire’s friend looked startled. She hadn’t been there last time, had she? 

Claire looked like she had seen a ghost. And she was. 

“Oh, lookie what we have here!” Beetlejuice chuckled, eyeing Claire. “Didja really think I’d let you beat up  _ my _ favourite human?” His lips split in a wide and horrifying grin as snakes, countless snakes, swarmed from his eye sockets and nasal cavity, his facial structure tearing in two as a loud shout echoed from his dead throat. Claire let lose a shrill scream, sobbing like a madwoman as she tried to free herself from Beej’s grip. He let her go, the two bullies fleeing instantly as the door swung shut behind them.

“Were the snakes really needed, Beej?” Lydia glanced at him, slightly amused a moment later.

“Hey! It worked on that pizza guy didn’t it?” He chuckled, leaning backwards until he was floating. Lydia pulled her gazed from Beetlejuice to the frozen girl by the sink. Molly looked up, staring at them with what Lydia could only assume was awe, confusion or panic.

“Oh. Are you okay?” Lydia asked, leaning close to the girl. She had seen the quiet girl in a few of her classes before. Always at the back of the class, always silent.

“That was amazing.” Molly breathed out. “What are you?” She had peeled herself from the sink, slowly walking towards them.

“I’m a demon!” Beetlejuice said over-enthusiastically, baring his teeth.

“Demon. Pff. Beej’s no demon. He’s just a really interesting dead guy.” Lydia chuckled, elbowing him in the side. 

“Ow! Insult the dead guy, of course.” 

“Woah. Oh. I-I’m Molly.” Molly seemed distracted as she thrust forward her hand, smiling meekly, eyes overflowing with interest at the sudden situation. For a normal person, Molly was handling it pretty well. 

Lydia grasped the girl’s hand tightly, shaking it with a smile. “Lydia. And that’s Beej, obviously.”

“My god.”

* * *

“So, you’re friends?” Molly was seated across from Lydia, her lunch tray hovering below as they ate their lunches. Beetlejuice, now invisible, watched from above, randomly muttering things under his breath.

Lydia’s eyes darted towards her own sandwich, an awkward laugh echoing from her throat. “You could say that.” She had idly glanced at her ring and then Beetlejuice. He was distracted yet at that moment she could see the gold band around his third finger on his left hand. He was wearing his ring.

Lydia had fallen into her thoughts, forgetting what she was doing momentarily. What was marriage to him? Was it just an out? Was she supposed to be his-

“Lydia? You’re staring off into the sky again.” Molly’s voice snapped her back to attention, stirred her train of thought back on its rails. 

“Oh. Sorry. Just thinking about something.” She glanced down at her lunch, scratching idly as her arm.

“Thinkin’? Geez kid, can ya at least wait till class ta be boring?” Beetlejuice chuckled, digging out what looked like a scorpion out of his pocket before crunching on it. The loud noise cause Lydia to involuntarily shutter, much to Beej’s amusement.

“Did he do something interesting?” Molly asked, glancing around. Lydia had figured out pretty quickly that no one could see Beetlejuice, not even Molly after the incident in the bathroom, let alone hear him. Now she knew what he meant by invisible. 

Invisible. Was that what he feared?


	6. Breathless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on the roof again.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come over? I'm not imposing am I?" Molly glanced at Lydia, slightly hesitant to walk up the steps of her friend's house.

It was Friday afternoon, the recent week rather a haze to both Lydia and Beetlejuice.

Since Monday, Lydia gained a new understanding of Molly, and in turn, gained a new friendship. Claire hadn't bothered them either, the school's administration denying her claims of a male poltergeist tailing Lydia in preference of believing that there was a spider infestation. 

Lydia didn't quite believe that part, knowing Beetlejuice, he probably had his own part in it that she knew not of. 

In terms of her nose, it had healed before the school day had ended, surprising both her and Molly. "What happened?" She had asked, glancing up at Beetlejuice. He didn't respond verbally, just tapping his wedding band as if he assumed she knew what it meant. 

She didn't.

Lydia was stirred from her thoughts when Beetlejuice poked his head through the door, Molly let loose a small yelp at the sudden visibility of him. "What?!"

"Just ignore it. He's just visible 'cause he’s in the Maitland's haunting perimeters." Lydia explained, a slight smirk on her face. 

"Oh alright." Molly mumbled, walking forward as Beej held the door for the two girls. She had already explained who the Maitlands were, sparking her into asking Molly over after a discussion on the afterlife occurred. 

Lydia entered the house with the knowledge that both her father and Delia were out on a date that night. 

"Adam! Barbra! I'm home!" She declared, not fully knowing where they were. Beetlejuice just floated past, munching on a few bugs and humming a tune to himself. 

He hadn't been physical since Monday, nor had he asked for it since. Lydia had the right to believe he liked trailing after without the concern of being seen.

"Oh! Lydia, how was school? And who's your little friend? Adam greeted, appearing on the staircase with a smile. 

"You remember me mentioning Molly, right?" Lydia indicated towards her friend who waved in response.

"Why yes. Nice to meet you, dear." Adam was beaming with fatherly pride which was directed towards Lydia as she presented her newest friend.

"Hi." She looked Adam with complete awe, like a child witnessing fireworks for the first time.

"We'll be in my room until her dad picks her up." Molly nodded along as the three, including Beetlejuice, ran upstairs, passing the ghostly male with smiles as they entered Lydia's abode.

Molly glanced around the room, taking it in for a moment before glancing at Beetlejuice. Lydia sat herself down on the floor, a pillow beneath her. Molly did the same. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke.

"What's with the stripes?" She asked, indicating towards the walls and in extension the very male beside them. Beetlejuice sat down nearby, his face squashed in emotion. 

"Stripes are cool. Lyds just has good taste." Lydia let loose a chuckle at Beej's response.

"Just 'cause… " Lydia trailed off, looking at Beetlejuice with an anxious and strained look.

"ANYWAY! Wanna hear about the time I got herpes?!" Beetlejuice belted, smiling like a maniac, with Lydia supposed he was. Lydia moaned in response, chucking a pillow towards him. It hit him directly in the face, the demon letting loose a small noise of complaint before he simply just dropped it to the ground.

"No one wants to hear that story, Beej. And I mean it." Molly laughed as Lydia let loose a snarl. 

"Finnneee." His shoulders slumped, drastically looking like a cartoon character. 

"What else can he do?" Molly asked, looking at him. "Other than change into scary things." She added rather quickly.

"Ooh! Watch this!" He jumped up, cracking his knuckles together. He snapped his fingers. One second he was in his normal attire, the next he was wearing a rather filthy trench coat and a hat. "I missed that version of me." He let loose a sigh, clutching the sides of his coat before snapping his fingers again. 

Lydia recoiled slightly seeing the horrid red thing that had haunted her for months. "GET RID OF THAT NOW!" she screamed, grabbing hold of the stupid red tux he was wearing. Beetlejuice's expression shifted from startled to upset to frightened. His hair, a moment ago green, was pale white, reflecting his terrified look.

And then he just vanished completely, no longer there.

Lydia let loose a snarl, roughly tossing a pillow towards the wall as she momentarily forgot the other person in the room. She collapsed to her knees as Molly spoke up.

"Are you… alright? And what the hell just happened?" She felt Molly's hand against her shoulder and before Lydia knew it, she was hugging Molly.

"It's nothing."

"Hell no it isn't. C'mon Lydia, just tell me." Molly pressed, releasing her friend from her arms. 

Lydia sighed, glancing at her ring momentarily. "I don't think it's just my story to tell, Molly. I should… check on B. He's probably on the roof. If I'm not down in ten minutes, send up Adam or Barbra." 

"Alright. Until then, I'll work on that math homework we were given." Molly just smiled. And that was enough.

* * *

Easing the window open, she felt the brisk autumn air seeping forward, cold and crisp as the first signs of winter were beginning to show. Sitting on the edge of the roof, bright red against the afternoon sun and pale white was The Ghost With The Most.

Lydia stepped forward, briefly sighing. "Beetlejuice?" 

At the hearing of his name, he turned around, letting loose a small yelp. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to lash out at you…" She mumbled, lowering her head.

"You hate it, don't you?" Beej sighed, placing his chin against his hand. He didn't look at her. He didn't even turn around when she sat down beside him. "I just wanted out Lyds. I don't know about this stuff. I don't know about  _ this _ !" His looked at her for a fleeting second, pointing a finger at his colour shifting hair. Blue. A deep dark blue.

"Beetleju-"

"I wasn't finished. I… " he sighed, scratching his stubble. "Had a conversation with Babs. Lydia… I don't know how I feel about you."

"Honestly," Lydia leaned back, staring at him from the corner of her eye, rising to her feet a moment later. "I don't know either, Beej."

"Lyds, I don't know what  _ love is _ ." Beetlejuice rose to his feet, looking at her. His hair flashed a multitude of colours, from green to white.

Lydia let loose a small chuckle, startling Beetlejuice slightly at the sudden noise. "What?! Was it something I said?!" He blurted out, scrambling to grab her shoulders. 

"No, no, no. It's just, for someone claiming to be so old, you really don't understand a lot, do you?" She smirked, seeing that childish frustration seeping forward as he grumbled, crossing his arms.

He looked sort of ridiculous with his pouting face, reddish-purple hair and red formal suit. Had it always had frills around the centre?

She moved forward, gripping onto the lapels of that fateful suit. "You know, red actually suits you a little, Beej." Lydia smiled, glancing up at him. She could see then height difference between them. She barely reached his shoulders. He glanced down at her, grinning.

"Ya think so?"

"Absolutely. Although, stripes still look extremely dapper on you, Beetlejuice." 

She could see her breath in the space between them, chilled dragons breath escaping her lips. Lydia could smell the musty old book and rainy dirt smell he carried with him. The shadows cast over his forehead covered his eyes, making his iris look like glowing rubies. She didn't know who closed the gap yet when she looked up, they had locked lips.

It was quick and rapid, the demon recoiling the moment as she let go of his suit. They stood there, breathlessly staring at each other. Lydia's face flushed a deep crimson as Beetlejuice's hair flared a mixture of yellow and pink. Two colours she had yet to see. 

Still breathless, Beej was the one who spoke first. "I… Lydia…"


	7. Dammit, Beetlejuice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you react when you don't understand what you're doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. I've been busy with personal things. But here's a chapter!

She rose a hand towards her face, fingertips touching where his lips had been moments ago. Flustered and embarrassed, he slurred out a rapidly apology. He had kissed her.

Lydia felt a swirl of emotions, a cocktail of regret and joy. Why was she feeling that overwhelming sense of happiness despite knowing who had kissed her? She could hear a car roaring in the distance, the crisp smell of autumn mingling with the fading scent of him.

He seemed almost frightened now due to her unspoken response. "Please don't leave." He muttered, his voice gravelly and deep.

"I don't plan on it." She responded, lowering her head as she heard the window rattle open. 

It had been ten minutes.

"Hey Lydia, your friend, Molly just-What happened?" Adams voice echoed out onto the roof. Lydia whipped her head around, face still flushed red to see the fatherly figure looking at them. “Where’s Beetlejuice?” She turned back around to see that Beetlejuice had vanished completely.

“He… uh-left a moment ago.” She mumbled, walking over to where Adam floated. He stared at her for a moment, eyes narrowed as if he was scanning for the truth beneath her lies.

“Okay. Well, your friend left a moment ago. She had to leave in a rush.” Adam smiled brightly, adjusting his reading glasses momentarily before motioning for her to come inside. “And Barbra just finished the laundry if you wanted to sort through your pile.”

“Right. Thank you.” She mumbled as bluntly as she could, shrugging her way back inside. 

* * *

He had kissed her. He had kissed her and all he did was vanish.

Beetlejuice slammed a fist against the table, letting loose a growl before tearing at his own hair. He couldn’t see what shade it was anymore yet he knew it was a complete mess. Why had he done that? 

“‘Course I had ta do that ta Lyds of all breathers.” He mumbled out, his temper still flaring. Beetlejuice rose a hand towards his mouth, gently touching his lips. Heat still radiated from them, comforting and pleasant. He could still smell the scent she carried with her, fading from his filthy jacket quicker than he thought it would. 

He floated upwards, staring at the ceiling. He had retreated to Lydia’s darkroom in a desperate attempt to flee from his actions. It was dark, the only source of light being the red glow of the safelights. Beetlejuice didn’t know what was wrong with him. 

There were many things wrong with him that he could list. He was a little bit overweight for one. He had colour shifting hair that wouldn’t stop changing fucking colours. If his mother was here, she’d have a field day with the currently depressed demon. 

What did Lydia see in him?

He swallowed down more of whatever chemical had been stewing in the second bucket with a deranged sigh. And then he heard the door open.

* * *

Lydia clutched ‘ _ The Handbook for the Recently Deceased _ ’ between her fingertips, ungracefully walking down the stairs to the basement. She knew she had a large assortment of thirty-four photographs from last weekend to sort through. They had to be finished drying by now. 

Lydia paused, pushing the door open. It bathed the small segment between the door and the thick black curtain at the other end in pale white light as she did so. She rapidly shut the door behind herself as she walked forward. Tearing the curtain open, Lydia couldn’t quite believe the sight in front of her.

“Beej, are you drinking my stop bath?” The demon in question jerked his head from the bucket he was chugging to see Lydia standing there, arms crossed a slight scowl on her face.

“Uh… hey kid.” He sheepishly greeted. He didn’t float down, rather just opting to turn his head in the other direction, dropping to bucket to the floor with a loud  _ clunk  _ as the liquid inside it sloshed around. “Look, I’m sorry, Scarecrow.” 

He had grumbled out that last statement, just audible to her. She let loose a sigh, placing the ‘ _ Handbook for the Recently Deceased _ ’ half-open and on her desk nearby before grabbing him by his coattails. She dragged him to the floor before locking her mouth onto his own. Slightly dazed, Beetlejuice could only stare into her ebony locks, grasping his arms around her sides in a hug.

Then she proceeded to shove him backwards, tearing him away from her. He looked up from the floor where he had landed with complete and utter betrayal. Her facial expression had shifted to a slight smirk as she raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s all you get, you bastard. Now get the hell outta my darkroom and  _ stop-drinking-my-stop bathes _ !” 

He breathlessly smiled back at her. “Alright.” He scrambled to his feet, darting towards the curtain before vanishing. 

Lydia let loose a sigh, lowering herself onto a nearby stool as she placed a hand against her cheek. She picked up the first few photographs from a nearby pile, mumbling to herself. “These developed pretty well.” She shifted the second one forward, peering at it closely. She didn’t remember photographing this one. Lydia then recognized the familiar outline of one of her dresses. “Wait, is that me? When did…?”

And then it because even more obvious.

Beetlejuice.

“Oh, fucking hell, Beej!” She grumbled, tossing them aside. She let loose another sigh, leaning against the table with her elbows. Lydia was confused.

She didn’t quite know how she felt towards Beetlejuice. It was obvious that he didn’t quite understand either. Lydia leant backwards, tapping a couple of fingers against her desk before mumbling another phrase. “Dammit, Beetlejuice.”


	8. ‘The Chronicles Of Life And Death’.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to understand someone is difficult unless you start the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chronicles of Life and Death, ‘It wasn’t enough’, belongs Good Charlotte, 5 October 2004.

Running down the steps, Lydia clung to her bookbag as she rapidly scrambled to tie her shoelace. “Don’t worry! I’ll walk!” She screamed, passing Delia. Beetlejuice followed behind her, carrying her breakfast for her. Two days. It had been two days since those fateful kisses. And he hadn’t left her alone whatsoever. 

“But don’t you-” Delia began to ask again, door to her vehicle open as she gripped onto it. 

Lydia turned her head around, pausing as she stared at the women. “ _ No _ . I’ll  _ walk _ .” She punctuated once more, lifting her bag up higher. Beetlejuice just hovered, picking at his stubble before passing Lydia her toast. 

The two of them walked down the hill, floating in Beetlejuice’s case, passing the forest as Lydia headed towards school.

* * *

Lydia thumbed through her bookshelf, searching for something to listen to while she did her essentially pointless homework. 

Her day had been rather normal, nothing happening whatsoever. Even the demon that had followed her around all day had vanished some time ago. Her pile of homework titered on the edge of her bed, threatening to spill onto the floor.

Her fingers grazed past the many spines of the CDs she owned. Her eyes landed on a familiar album, a band from her childhood that she had forgotten about. Pulling the white and orange album from the shelf, she let loose a small sigh, turning over the worn case with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. 

“What album is that?” A voice startled her from her thoughts as she let loose a minor yelp, CD almost completely slipping from her fingers. She turned around to see Beetlejuice hovering behind her, hands in his pockets and feet, somehow, scuffing the floor in a rather dejected manner. 

“Holy-Don’t startle me, BJ.” She breathed out, staring back at him.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Beetlejuice mumbled out. “It’s just that I got something for ya.” 

The clingy demon placed a hand over her shoulder, lowering something into her view. A box, wrapped terribly with his stripes, tape peeling off in places with a hastily done bow across it. “What’s this?” Lydia asked, glancing upwards at him. He was inches away from her, smiling. She gently took it from him, neatly undoing the bow. She tore free the wrapping paper as she moved towards her bed. 

“I saw you didn’t have that one on your shelf and Barbra said you like this band-” He rambled as he watched her unwrapping it.

Sitting among the wrapping paper was something she hadn’t seen in over a year. An album she had tried to forget about. Shifting the CD in her fingers, she felt Beetlejuice sitting down beside her. “Lyds? Do you like it?” 

Lydia felt her face flushing, hot tears dripping down her cheeks. The plastic case fell to the ground in a clutter. Beetlejuice didn’t have any time to react to her emotional shift as Lydia wrapped her arms around him with a throaty sob. “Woah! Hey, what’s wrong, Scarecrow? Did-Did I do something wrong?” Beetlejuice’s hair paled above to a frightful white as he rapidly tried to understand the girl beneath him. She held tightly to him, clinging to his lapels as if her mortal life depended on it. His slowly lowered his own arms which had somehow gone upwards, carefully rubbing her back. “Hey, you alright, babes?”

After a minute, she finally responded. “I-I just… d-don’t like that album anymore, w-well… I like it I just don’t....” She stuttered out between a hic-up or two, trailing off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“What ya got to be sorry for?”

“I... shouldn’t of reacted that way.” Lydia had wiped away her salty tears, letting go of his lapels to sniffle into a tissue that she had grabbed from nearby. 

“Hey, you feelin’ better?” She nodded to his question, tangling her fingers into his own. Lydia eased herself over until she was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped themselves around her sides without question. It had been an unspoken request and it didn’t need to be spoken to matter.

“Dead Mom loved that album, Beej.” Her emotions had shifted, a cold and emotionless voice echoing out of her mouth as she stared at the album on the floor. “That’s why I don’t own a copy of ‘ _ The Chronicles Of Life And Death _ ’.”

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry Lyds. I didn’t know-”

“It’s fine.” She seemed disconnected from the conversation itself, gazing off in the distance as she idly traced her free hand across her right forearm. “It was over a year ago. It’s fine.”

“How did… How did yer mom die if ya don’t mind me asking.” His hair shifted back to normal, although slightly white and blue in a few places. 

“Car crash.” Lydia glanced up him, biting her lip slightly as the blunt words tumbled from her mouth. “I… was in the car when it happened.” Realization could be seen on Beetlejuice’s face as she spoke, eyes lighting up as he gained a new perspective on his best friend.

“Oh Lyds. Come ‘ere.” He ushered her even closer, holding her tightly. Her legs had slipped over his thigh as she rested against his chest, hands entangled in his. Lydia didn’t know what to think of Beetlejuice anymore. He was still a deviously perverted while also being a kind-hearted monster. What was he, anymore? He actually cared. He hadn’t tried anything  _ questionable _ either. Unless the few kisses were to be considered  _ questionable _ . He cared for her and this was how she repaid him? By sobbing into his suit?

* * *

He hadn’t had a mortal pressed this close to him since he had haunted that house with Lyds, and Beetlejuice was confused on how to deal with it. There was an itch that was begging to be scratched and here she was, his underage bride sobbing into his chest like it was all her fault. It put a bit of a damper on his otherwise normal mood. He didn’t know how to deal with women, let alone  _ crying _ women. He glanced down at the abandoned album, an idea suddenly blooming.

“You wanna dance, babes?” He shifted, causing her to rise from the bed. 

“Huh?” She looked up at him with her pair of doe eyes, wide and brimming with drying tears, nibbling on her lower lip. 

“You… uh… wanna dance?” He held out a hand for her as he rose from the bed. Picking up the CD with his other hand, Beetlejuice lowered into her smaller pair.

She offered him a rather small smile, eye flicking up at him with masked emotions. She sighed, glancing down at the album before flipping it over. “Do you even know how to dance?” She questioned.

“Of course! It was in a musical once.” He grinned, straightening his lapels as he did so. 

“Alright.” 

* * *

Lydia slowly walked over to her CD player, opening the case with a click. Gently, she removed the disc from it’s protective casing and inserted it into the player. She pressed a finger against one of the buttons a few times until it seemingly landed on a song she liked and pressing play. 

_ ‘It wasn't enough, I will try to believe in the things I cannot see, But my faith is shaking now like it's never been before, When I call, And you don't come, I don't know what I should do, Should I call? Should I even count on you? _ _ ‘ _ The lyrics echoed forward, the tune following along with the song. Beetlejuice grabbed hold of Lydia’s hand, pulling her flush against his chest. In utter silence, they began to dance _ . _

_ ‘I'm giving all I can, It wasn't enough, To keep you in my hands, Should I give up? I try to understand, Was it ever enough? I don't understand’. _

At first, Lydia was hesitant, following along with his movement. It reminded her of their time alone in the house last year. It was a waltz, slow and gentle as he held her close. Lydia didn’t quite mind it.

“‘ _ So here I am once again, With my back against the wall, Afraid to show you, Afraid to tell you, I don't know you like I did, I've never been so alone, I've never felt so insecure, And now I don't know where I'm going, In my life I'm not so sure. _ ’” Lydia sang along, the words coming back to her in a flood of memories. Memories of her mother, in their dark room at the back of her mother’s photography store. Or of her mother in the car, their old cat Percy sitting on her lap as they took him to the vet. Or of that Halloween when they danced while decorating the house as her father helped carve pumpkins. Or of that moment just before the hellfire, before the crash. So many memories, all of them of Dead Mom. 

Beetlejuice looked down at her, unable to tear his eyes from her, why, she didn’t know. She felt tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, struggling to keep back the tears that she held.

“ _ ‘I'm giving all I can, It wasn't enough, To keep you in my hands, Should I give up?, I try to understand, Was it ever enough? I don't understand, Giving up tonight, I won't let go, Won't let go of you, Giving up tonight, I want to show you, Want to show you.’ _ ” Beetlejuice muttered the next verse, somehow knowing the lyrics to a T. He noticed the salty residue in the corner of her eyes, pushing them away. He dipped her low as he grinned wildly. Spinning her around, she smiled, separating from him momentarily.

“‘ _ Am I giving up? Giving up, I don't want to give this up, I won't.’ _ ” Lydia breathed out, unable to believe how close his mouth was to hers. When had they gotten closer?

_ ‘Everything you want from me, I fought so hard for everything, Everything you want from me, I tried so hard could never be, Anything you want from me, Anything you want from me, I gave it all.’ _ The last of the lyrics echoed above them as Beetlejuice pressed forward, mashing his mouth against Lydia’s as he lowered her into a second, fervent, dip. 

Lydia let out a squeal that was instantly taken advantage of as Beetlejuice slipped his tongue into her mouth. It curled around her own as he let loose a moan. She found herself closing her eyes, savouring the sensation of the kiss. He tasted like dirt and what she assumed to be whiskey.

His stubble rubbed against her cheeks but it didn’t faze her. His grip on her hip loosened as he broke the kiss, breathing out a deep breath despite not needing to breathe. 

Eyes wild and wide, she stared at him, mouth agape. He raised her up, hands still on her hip. He stared back at her with that same surprised and wondering look. Beetlejuice flushed a deep pink, cheeks dusted with blush as his hair mimicked it. Somewhere between the song finishing and the kiss, the CD player had been turned off. Lydia assumed it was his doing.

There was a sudden rapping on the door, followed by a voice. “Lydia! Delia wants you downstairs-” Charles’ voice stated as he swung the door open. Lydia’s eyes darted from her father to Beetlejuice and back again before she shoved Beetlejuice off of her. Charles narrowed his eyes at the pair of them. “Did I interrupt something?” His tone of voice wasn’t harsh nor condescending. It was hard and firm.

“Uh yeah, ya did, Chuck!” Beetlejuice blurted out, pouting like a child. Lydia let loose a sigh, burying her face in her hands.

“Nothing just happened, I swear, Dad.” She tried to explain. “We were just… dancing.” Lydia eyed the demon beside her, staring daggers. “Right,  _ Beetlejuice _ ?” She had gritted out his name.

“Yep! Just dancing! Nothing else! Nothing questionable!” Beetlejuice stood firmly upright, hands in his pockets as he mumbled out his words.

“Right. Well, your mother wanted to downstairs for something.” Lydia nodded along, trudging out of the room with a sigh. Beetlejuice began to follow after her but the moment she had left the room, Charles raising a hand to halt him. “I’d like to have a talk with you, young man.” 

“Aw, geez. I’m not that young, Chuck. But sure, I’ll talk.” The demon chuckled back, mouth curling into a smile.


	9. I’m not going to screw your daughter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has a talk with Beetlejuice. And someone else returns.

“I’m flattered that you wanted to talk to me, Chuck.” Beetlejuice leaned against his forearms, floating upwards as he kicked back his feet. Charles didn’t seem impressed. He actually looked rather pissed off, why, Beetlejuice didn’t know. He scratched his stubble idly as he watched the mortal man below him. It didn’t help that Beetlejuice knew his hair was still that horrid colour of pink.

“I have  _ heard _ that you’ve got bad intentions with my daughter.” He bluntly stated. “I’m warning you now, if you-”

“I’m not going to screw your daughter! Geez, if that was all you wanted to ask me about, you coulda done it over dinner.” He interrupted, standing upright. “Does it look like I wanna fuck your daughter, Chuck?”

“I’d say the thing your pants says otherwise.” Charles narrowed his eyes, the man teetering on the edge of yelling.

“Oh, that? That’s nothing! I could do a lot  _ worse _ than  _ fucking _ her.” Beetlejuice’s voice became even lower, deep and gravelly as the room around them darkened slightly. “Now, I’m warning you,  _ Chuck _ , get in my way, and  _ you’ll _ regret it.” The room returned to normal, Beetlejuice’s flaring red head of hair shifting back to green as he vanished into a cloud of smoke. He left, leaving behind a rather startled Charles.

* * *

“Lydia. I think we need to talk.” Barbra stated, Lydia glancing up from her laptop. She sat on the couch, snacking on a small bar of chocolate. Pausing the video she had been watching, she responded.

“What about?” She questioned, closing her laptop slightly and pushing out her earbuds. 

Barbra looked like she had swallowed a frog, her mouth puffed up as she seemingly struggled with saying what she intended. “It’s about…  _ Beetlejuice _ .” She whispered out his name, almost frightfully.

“What about him?” Lydia eyed the older ghost women, slightly suspicious over what she was saying.

“Well, the other night he and I had a conversation. And I don’t want to alarm you but I’ll just tell you.” Barbra blurted out rapidly, tapping her fingers together nervously. “He cares about you.”

* * *

“Beetlejuice, define what love is for me?”

Beetlejuice looked confused at Barbra’s question, scratching his filthy green stubble. The question had come out of nowhere and it seemingly startled him. “Uh, isn’t it sex or something? Like, ya know, something that you breathers have ta make yerselves feel better and less, I dunno, sad?”

“How would you define your love for Lydia?” She eased herself down beside the demon, placing the album onto the coffee table gently with the knowledge that Lydia wouldn’t be happy if she discovered one of her album was ruined.

Beetlejuice stared at her for a moment, seemingly processing the question. “Is it wrong that I feel bad whenever I make her cry?”

“No. It just means that you care.”

“Babs, can I-can I tell you something?” His hair was threaded with white, blending in with the shadows around them and the pale blue glow that was being emitted by Barbra. 

“Go ahead.” Barbra smiled, placing a hand against his knee tenderly.

Beetlejuice stared off for a moment, glancing out the window with a contemplative sigh. “I love her, Babs. I know she doesn’t feel that way but I can’t help it. What if… what if she leaves me?” He looked absolutely terrified. “She’s my wife but I’m scared. How will I know she loves me?” 

Barbra remained silent, trying to process what the demon had said. He genuinely cared about Lydia. Since he had vanished, the house had shifted. Barbra could honestly say it had been rather boring without him around. But why was he back? He could have left at any time. The only reason he was staying here was for Lydia.

“You’ll just know, Beetlejuice. You’ll just know.”

* * *

Lydia saw her father glancing warily at her from the patio as she walked down the driveway, school bag and Beetlejuice in tow. “What’s that all about?” She muttered to no one in particular.

She saw Beej looking back up before he turned around with an amused smirk. “Nothin’. So, you avoided me for the rest of the weekend, what’s up with that?” 

“I needed some time to think, okay?” She bluntly replied. Walking down the hill, they finally reached the pavement where Lydia continued to walk, the rather imposing school visible in the distance. 

Crossing the bridge Beetlejuice voiced his opinion. “Thinking? That’s for breathers. Yer an honorary dead girl!” He joked, pulling out a familiar tote bag. He tossed it over his shoulder a second later, it burning up into ash behind them.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny, Beej.” She chided playfully. 

“What’s he joking about this time?” A familiar voice piped in. Lydia turned around to see Molly by the nearby traffic lights, holding her bag across her shoulder. Beaming, Lydia approached her friend.

“Just about something from last year. It isn’t that big a deal.” 

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. You know there’s been rumours since last year? I mean, I understand it now but geez. Lara was telling everyone that you almost murdered her little sister, Sky, when she went to sell cookies.” Molly rambled. As she mentioned the last part, Lydia slowly turned towards Beetlejuice who was trying to contain a snicker. 

“Was she a girl scout?” Lydia asked.

“Uh. Yeah.” Molly glanced back at Lydia as the teenager let loose a long sigh.

“Holy shit, I almost thought we actually murdered her. Or was that the pizza guy?” Lydia tried to chuckle but received a rather morid stare from Molly. She turned around to look for Beetlejuice but he was gone without a trace.

“Right… okay.” The lights flashed red, and the green light signalled for them to cross. “What  _ really  _ happened last year? You’re being really vague.” Idly, Lydia ran a finger up her arm, nibbling her lip.

“Fine. Promise you won’t get freaked out?” She whispered, watching other students walking through the nearby gate. Spotting a nearby bench, the two of them settled down on it.

“I promise. Who am I gonna tell? My dog?” Molly chuckled beside her, shifting the strap of her back slightly. Lydia released a sigh, glancing down at the band around her finger.

“You know how I said the Maitlands were haunting my house? Well, long story short, me and Beej scared my dad and Delia out of the house for, like, three days. And then he tricked me into exorcising Barbra. Classic bait and switch. And to save Barbra… I…”

“You what?” Her friend looked at her, confused as to where the story was going.

“I married him.”

* * *

Molly had taken her story rather well, well, except for the marriage part. Lydia was sitting in her religion class when Beetlejuice popped back into existence beside her. He appeared out of nowhere, knocking over a few of her books in the process. “ _ Beetlejuice _ !” She hissed under her breath. The teacher’s sight snapped onto her. 

“Miss Deetz? Is everything okay over there?” The teacher sneered, her nose pointed upwards in thin point as she shifted her circular glasses. 

“Lydia! Lydia! You’ve gotta-” Beetlejuice began to ramble until Lydia stared at him.

“I just knocked her books over, Mrs David. I’m sorry.” Molly explained before Lydia could even open her mouth. 

“Well, clean up your mess and then continue to work on the questions.” The teacher turned back to whatever was on her desk, resuming her writing. Molly leant down, picking up Lydia’s books with a small smile.

Lydia held a finger up to her lips, indicating her desired silence from Beetlejuice. Hastily, she scrawled out a note in her workbook, jabbing a finger towards it. He floated over her shoulder, leaning against them while peering over her head. ‘ _ What do you want? _ ’ she had asked, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Lyds, I need ya to come with me. My ma is back. And she’s still after you-” He was interrupted as the ground rumbled. Mrs David’s eyes darted upwards as a voice over the loudspeaker.

“ _ Attention Students and Teachers, there have been reports of an earthquake, this is not a drill. _ ” 

Pandemonium erupted in the classroom. 

Claire screamed out as everyone began to huggle under tables. Yelling echoed in Lydia’s ears as the earth rumbled against, causing her to fall backwards into Beetlejuice’s arms. No one at that point cared that she was practically floating. Molly grabbed hold of Lydia’s hand, gripping tightly. The two of them couldn’t tear their eyes away from the hellfire that appeared between a crack in the wall. A bright green glow followed by billowing smoke. And then a jagged hand followed by a shawled body. 

Lydia’s eyes darted towards Beetlejuice who was pale in fright. He was frozen, his grip on her unbreakable. “Beetlejuice?!” 

No reaction. 

“Beetlejuice?!” Tugging firmly against his grip.

Still no reaction. 

“ _ BEETLEJUICE _ !” She screamed for the third time. 

The last time seemingly snapped him out of it, Molly letting loose a yelp as Lydia was tossed onto her. Children scrambled out of the room, followed by the teacher. Molly jerked Lydia upright as they ran to follow after the class.

But as they reached the door, it slammed closed in front of them, causing the two teenagers to slowly turn in fright at the sudden appearance of the demon.

“ _ YOU _ !” Juno’s smokey voice yelled, followed by a crooked hand. “You and I have still have some unfinished business.”


	10. Two years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contracts are binding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Edit; minor change with some dialogue.

“WHO’S THAT?!” Molly screaked, eyes wild with fright. Molly could see Juno. Molly could see her. That realization was rapidly ignored when the crackly women stormed forward.

“My vindictive mother-in-law, Beetlejuice’s mother,” Lydia answered under her breath, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Beetlejuice darted in front of them instantly. “How are you alive?” she questioned, balling her hands into fists. 

“Oh god, you ask so many questions.” Juno drew forth a smoke, pursuing it between her lips with a snarl. “How dare you return here, Lawrence. I thought I told you not to!” The old woman narrowed her eyes at her son, a scowl marring her facial features.

“How dare-_ how dare I _ ? Oh, look who’s talking! Ya know what Ma, I don’t care how the hell you’re alive but get out of here before I _ make _ ya.” Beetlejuice was still white with terror but he was seething with unmatched rage. He pulled up his hand, leaning towards Molly. “ _ She is a literal demon. _”

“I’m not here to drag your little _ shit _ of a wife to the Neitherworld, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Juno snarled, smoke pouring out of the jagged slice in her neck. Lydia let loose a growl, trying to lung forward before Molly paused her. 

Beetlejuice seemed equally as pissed at that comment, the air around them dropping suddenly in temperature. “_ Then why are you here? _” He gritted between his teeth.

“I’ve got a stack of paperwork I need to get _ you _ and _ her _ to sign. Like I’ve said before, I should have left like your father. You are useless when it comes to these things.” Juno dropped a stack of papers at their feet, the pile spilling forth. Ignoring the blatant insults directed towards him, he picked up the first sheet, Molly releasing Lydia so she could peer over his shoulder. 

“_ WHAT?! _” They screamed in tandem, eyes wide as they stared at each other. “No, no, no.” Beetlejuice rambled, breaking away as he tore at his hair slightly which had turned a mixture of fiery red and royal purple.

“God, this can’t be happening.” Lydia sunk to the floor, much to Molly’s confusion. She became silent in an attempt to process the information.

“No!-_ What’s it say? _-Absolutely not!” Molly and Beetlejuice’s words mingling with each other as they spoke over each other. “Explain, mom.” He had grabbed his mother by her wrist, eyes narrowed. 

She jerked her hand away, taking another drag of her cigarette. “It’s part of the matrimonial agreement, _ Lawrence _. Despite the contract becoming void when she murdered you, it has come to my attention that you still pursue a relationship with her. She may not be your wife but you’re still connected to her.

“And without marriage, well, let’s just say she’ll be heading to the Neitherworld a lot sooner. You didn’t think about that did you, you worthless shit? You’ve just got to reinstate the marriage the _ traditional _ way.” Juno was grinning slightly.

“You can’t-” Beetlejuice’s hair shifted blue. He knew how the Neitherworld worked. He’d never be able to see her again if that happened.

“Ah, rules are rules, Lawrence. And why is your hair fucking purple?!” Juno hissed, slapping Beetlejuice across his face. He stumbled back, paling as he raised a hand towards his cheek. “You’ve got,” She paused, glancing at her watch as if she hadn’t just assaulted her own son. “Two years. Get. it. done.”

With that, she walked back to the door that opened upon her arrival. The door slammed closed, the green light fading from the now destroyed classroom. It had looked like an earthquake had hit it. Tables, chairs, books and papers lay scattered across the gnarled flooring. Juno had sure made an entrance. 

Lydia tore her eyes away from the document in her grasp. She felt claustrophobic in this small room. She felt _ trapped _.


	11. Lydia Deetz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end comes to all.

Lydia darted towards the door, pulling it open. She wiped away the tears in her eyes, running down the hallway. The school was empty, supposedly outside after the chaos. 

She felt a yanking on her arm and she glanced behind her to see Beetlejuice gripping onto her arm. A sense of deja vu washed over her. They had been like this the last time he summoned him after a year-long absence. “Leave me alone,” She coldly snapped.

“Do you really think I wanted this?!” Beetlejuice snapped, the purple vanishing from his hair completely in an instant. “Do you think I  _ want _ to do those things to with you Lyds?!” 

“Oh, so it’s perfectly okay to trick me into marriage but this is a whole other level! I can’t do this, Beej! I can’t just-How is it even  _ traditional _ !? It’s murder. I can’t go to jail, I’m not even seventeen yet!” She hissed back. “Do you think  _ I _ wanted this?! I only went through with it to save Barbra because  _ you _ couldn’t handle the fact that  _ I _ wanted to see Dead Mom! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“I JUST DIDN’T WANNA LOSE YA TOO!” He cried, hair changing to a terrified white and deep blue. “I… didn’t wanna lose ya.” He was crying, thick droplets tumbling down his filthy face as it exposed his skin, centuries worth of dirt rolling off. “I didn’t want ya to leave like my dad did.”

“Beetlejuice-” Her tone had shifted, now filled with guilt and regret at lashing out at him.

“Look, Lyds. I don’t know what love is. I don’t know about marriage. I don’t know anythin’ about that stuff. But I do know one thing. I care about ya, Scarecrow.” He had grabbed onto her shoulders at this point. “_And_ _I don’t want to lose ya_.” He looked terrified. She looked at him with a sense of realization. He was afraid. Afraid _she’d_ leave. “Murder is kinda a demon thing. I-”

She moved forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, firmly pressing her lips against his. This time, he let loose a gasp, Lydia snaking her tongue inside. The kiss was deep and passionate. Beetlejuice pressed forward, dipping her lower as her hair dangled out behind her skull. He lowered his other hand to her waist, gripping her tightly. When they finally separated, Lydia stared upwards, breathing heavily. Both their faces had become flush with a crimson blush. 

Lydia snaked a hand towards his rosy hair, twining her fingers in it. “I think pink suits you.” She murmured, the corner of her mouth tugged into a smile.

“I’m crazy,” He breathed out, grinning.

“ _ ‘ _ _ I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity’ _ .” Lydia recited, unable to tear her eyes away from him. He smiled in response to her words, leaning closer to kiss her briefly on the lips again.

“So, what’s going on?” Molly’s voice echoed nearby, Beetlejuice almost dropping Lydia to the ground when he became startled. The teenager stood there with her arms crossed, leaning against a locker. How long she had been there, they didn’t know.

“ _ NOTHING!”  _ They shouted in tandem. Lydia squirmed out of his grasp, turning away with utter mortification.

Molly hummed, pointing at Beetlejuice. “You like her don’t you?” She said with a curt smile.

* * *

They sat on the patio, watching the neighbourhood below silently turn in for the night. After that brief stint in both the classroom and the hallway, school had been cancelled for the day. Earthquakes they said. Lydia leant against Beetlejuice, laying across his legs with her fingers entwined with his own. He ran a free hand through her hair in soft and soothing strokes. “This is a rather fitting scene for an ending,” He cryptically sighed, humming slightly as he did so.

“Beej,” She looked up at him, nibbling her lip idly. 

“Hmm, yeah?” He glanced down at her, tilting his head.

“You remember how I said I didn’t love you?”

“Yeah. It was so heart-breaking, Lyds. Ya wrecked me fer days,” He joked, scratching his stubble slightly. He glanced at her with a strange look, tracing along her jawline with a filthy fingernail. 

“I lied. I do care about you, Beetlejuice. And I want you to know that I love you.” He stared at her for a moment, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“You’re not gonna stab me in the back this time, right?” His face began to frown as he spoke, hand hovering above her hips. They felt cold against her body even with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and body.

“No. I won’t,” She murmured with a sly smile. He suddenly rose up, shifting her off of his lap as he stood before her. 

“Lydia Deetz,” He held her hand in his, slipping the wedding band off of her finger. “I know this is stupid for me. It’s such a breather thing to do but,” He knelt down on one knee, presenting the ring to her. “Will you marry me? For real this time?”


End file.
